


Rip off the wings of a butterfly

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, BDSM, Biting, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Flogging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Force is Dark and Sexy, Violence, Whipping, dead dove do not eat, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Once when Rey was fourteen she committed murder, she ran, and ran from something. Only one day it stopped, leaving her with the impreative to join the first order. In joining she climbed the ranks quickly and found herself head of enginering, and soon under someone that feels familar to her.





	1. In Joy and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilia_ula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/gifts).



> Please tell me if I forget any tags! Also, the three F's. Fleeing, fighting and fucking. YES. XD  
> Also I should note here the tag for child abuse is basically 'its normal to me' for Rey. I treat Jakku very backwater, and how once girls reach an age of, bleeding, where they can carry children are often paid to carry kids, find marriage, or have kids themselves if able to. Rey hasn't been viable because she never had a strong flow due to starvation.

_**A few years ago** _

_**Prolouge** _

Rey panted her limbs shaking in the aftermath. Wet sticky with blood she stared down at what once was Unkar Plutt. His body gurgled as it decayed. Quickly drawing screwflies that were the sole survivor of whatever event changed Jakku from a thriving jungle to a wasteland of sand. They found him, and the stench of the body, he didn't fight back as they tried to bury themselves into his flesh, their pointed screw like heads drilling easily into the blubber. She moved, on instinct, killing the one that tried the same on her, making a small scar on her upper arm. Backing away from the corpse she watched in sick fascination as the body began to deflate flesh being eating. The screwflies never touched bone or skin if they could help it, leaving empty husks like how she felt at this moment. All she had wanted, all that she had come here for was to no longer be a slave. 

_"You could work for me."_ he had said, he had tried to at least. Unkar controlled the food supply on Jakku, part of her had bristled, had decided on something. It had been quick, rash in a way, but it was done. There was no going back; Rey stopped before she left the room. Remembering the sick way he had looked at her, serves him right. The whole deed was done instead of leaving she moved around the area, taking several portions, more then several. Using a small floating freighter she stuffed as many as could fit into the small hovering device and left just as the last of the scewflies left the corpse. Going back to her home the only place of Solace she had still sticky and gross with blood. Unkar had a small vibroknife on him, had. It was always going to be had now. Her heart beat a sick rhythm in her chest, they had to know it would be her. They had to know she killed them, she was the only one who he in a way 'trusted'. 

At the moment, she tore into three packages quickly eating one cold as she warmed the other two, at the moment she could care less. Feeling full for the first time in her entire memory she relaxed, blood dried on her skin and coming off in fat red flakes. She rubbed at them, there was no call for wasting water to bathe. Letting the blood dry and then peeling it off was better. It left her feeling sick, but her stomach was full and at the moment she could care less. Using a small knife she frowned over the wall of marks, several thousand dotted it, it was more ingrained motion but she made a mark. Knowing fully well now that her parents would never come back to her. She was stained, impure, evil, and nothing would ever love evil. Letting the device she used to make the marks drop, she swallowed down the shaking of her limbs.

She felt like she needed someone, now more then ever as she laid down in her nook, wanting nothing more then to reach her hand out and encounter something. Her body, warm, and sated with food at the moment quickly slipped into sleep. Rey felt her hand reach out, hazy, encountering the metal, and frowning as it encountered something soft. Not the metal, not the wall in front of her face but it felt like flesh, felt like a warm body. It helped her to finally let her hand drop and fall deeper into sleep. Sating some need in her soul to have anyone close by. She frowned just a little, still feeling like she needed someone, and wondered for a moment if she could actually trust anyone at all enough to tell them of this deed. To know it was worth it, to know it was the right thing to do. Unkar was a bastard, she heard that about him more then anything, but her heart still beat a sick statcato in her chest as she slipped down into darkness. Finding herself among the strangest things of all, trees. Or maybe support columns of a star destroyer, as she dreamed. 

The uproar of the death was solely because of the stalling of the food chain. They had to suspect her, they had to think it was her that killed him. An investigator could prove it, but that cost money, that cost resources. Instead it was decided she take Unkars place, quickly doling out food. Whatever upset was forgotten in a matter of days, no one cared enough about Unkar to care he was dead. Whatever was left of the body not even buried only tossed out to dry out in the air. Rey denied the spark that had grown in her, refusing its call. Something inside of her told her to do so, instead focusing on being better. Being a good person, maybe that could wipe out the evil of her act. Unstain her, and make her pure enough again for her family to come back to her.

That never really happened, instead a nightmare came to her. Every night, despite the lack of care, or uproar of Unkar's death she was being hunted. Convinced that something somewhere was after her she left Jakku. Stealing aboard an old Corellian light Freighter and taking it for her own. She was always firstly alone, hidden in a deep thick forest of blue black trees. Covered in icy snow, but it was not chill, in fact she was warm as she was in the small craft. There was a warning sound, a growl, fabric ripping, or paper that sent her running. Running and running and running. Never looking back to the thing that chased her. It was too risky. It ended up exhausting her, running until her body screamed to stop, but she couldn't stop. Not until she came to the end of the forest, towards a dark grey sky, and a rocky beach. Only there for the short time before waking only just rested enough to survive again. 

It wasn't as though she wanted to stop, wanted to be captured, but she was exhausted, lying in agony as her body demanded sleep. She spent days awake until her body gave up and forced the matter. The snowy area came to her as a sudden jar, there never was any sort of area between a hazy sort of stumbling step from waking to dreaming. She was exhausted tired of running. It was instinct to flee, but it was also instinct to fight. She was running, but stalled, intending to fight. But whatever it was that had been chasing her had been right behind her. Instead of coming up fists raised, readying to leave a mark she was thrown tumbling with the humanoid to the ground. He had her pinned quickly, leaving her staring at a dark form. She could only tell it was human from the shape and feel of the larger body then hers. Face pressed close to hers as she cringed in terror under it. 

"What are you?" it demanded breath winded. The voice had to be behind some kind of masking, she could only hear a deep nasally sort of tone, with the dry hint of metal. 

"HUMAN!" Rey cried out. "Leave me alone!" she screamed next, there was a pause and the figure stumbled off her. She was left staring up at it in shock. Just like that? All of that to end like that? Her head was left realing trying to come to the fact this person didn't want to kill, eat, or anything. 

"A child?" He questioned. 

"I am NOT a child." she retorted quickly pushing up to her elbows. "I'm practically sixteen." she muttered in the calm aftermath. She was calm, and blinked at that. He stared down at her and she could feel the grimace, disgust at something. 

"How 'practically' is practically?" he asked back. 

"I think I just turned fifteen." she admitted he gave her a look as she stared to the snowy ground. "This is snow right?" she asked for the subject change. This didn't feel like a dream, usually when she dreamed it was more hazy. This felt like a conversation. With a shadowy demon, she flicked her eyes over it. Male, it was male from the stance and body, maybe a twi'lek, but definitely humanoid. 

"Stay, out of my head." he told her and turned away. She blinked. 

"THIS IS MY HEAD." she snapped. The shadow stalled turning back to her. "Why are you... chasing me?" she squeaked out as it stomped up to her. The movement not making any noise at all. 

"I'm keeping you out of my mind." the voice darkening. "STAY. OUT." he took a breath in. "Or I will kill you." she bristled. Rey had killed Unkar Plutt, she was strong, she had spent a long time running, but now fight had been kicked inside of her. 

"I've killed a man and I can kill again." she replied and stood facing up to the thick shadowy face of the man. She hoped she sounded strong, because the man was unnervingly silent as he stared down at her. She shivered backing away, feeling a strange prickling sensation on her skull. 

"You..." he started. "Killed who?" he asked. She scowled. 

"Unkar Plutt, it was EASY." she vied, now unsettled, backing up into a tree. She didn't like this at all, feeling a sick sense that someone was rattling through her head. She turned taking a deep breath, trying to ease a sense of pervading nausea. A crack, like a thick portion of metal finally snapping ran through the eerie quiet. She flinched but didn't run, as the man took a step towards her. 

"You..." he began, the voice changing, morphing into a human voice. A sense of wonder entering the tone. "You need a teacher." she blinked, confused. _"REY."_ Should she feel disturbed by this thing knowing her name? It was hard to feel that, this was nothing, it was a dream right? He was in front of her staring down, she could maybe spy a pale chin under the thick shadows. Strong, and human. 

"What?" she asked and stared up tracking her eyes over the more suggestion of a face, wide and sensitive. He held his hand up, her eyes darted to the splayed hand. Snow, filtering down from whatever crack of metal had shot through was gathering up. Willed into a ball and compacting down into ice. She could feel the energy of whatever it was he was doing. Like electricity humming through the air. "What is that?" 

"Its the force... and I believe you... reached out to me." he stalled a few times, and then let the ball of icy snow drop, it didn't break instead sinking into the layer of snow on the ground with a soundless plop. He was too close, leaning in. Rey had never had much interest in her, and the laser like focus he was leveling on her should make her unsettled. Now someone was, invested, yes invested in her. Eyes boring into her. A languid warmth spread through her, unknown to her utterly. It was instinct that much she knew, a new and deep part of her awakened. "Rey, WHERE are you?" he asked softly, deep male voice pleading. She was focused on lips, ignoring the question. 

It wasn't as though there hadn't been interest, one an old radar tech known as Matt, but he was interested in procreation. Not some fun touching, teaching... she shook her head. He pulled back as if she had stabbed him. "I am no pederast." he told her. Rey gaped feeling insulted, and also just a tiny bit disappointed. He could sense her thoughts, but if this was a dream of course he can.

"I'm in... the illenium system... why... don't you know?" she stated calming herself down. "This... is a dream. It has to be... I'm a murderer, fleeing..." he took a long breath in, and she felt his hand reach out and touch her shoulder.

"Come to me." she stared at him, seeing light brown eyes, like they drilled into her skull. Something seemed to crush into her head, hot wiring a portion out. She tried to fight it, but couldn't not knowing how to even begin to fight. "Join the first order." the words echoed in her head. She reeled for moment until with a loud buzz she woke. The buzz died in the dream, leaving her blinking blearily in the captains quarters of the ship. A wookie or another type of furred sentient must have spent a long time in here because she idly picked at long brown hairs that were imbedded into the blankets and mattress. They got on her sleeping shift, nothing more then her wound breast band and underwear as she had nothing else but the clothes on her back. There was only two sets of clothes, one newly made from an extra set of blankets she had found. Shivering as she slipped out of the bed she went to the navigation computer. 

Her body felt... rested, she frowned trying to remember the dream. There was nothing, the dream blasted out of her recall. She only remembered a brief sort of feeling, staring at plush lips along with a sense of vague terror and warmth. She tapped the navigation computer alive, and grimaced. It was years out of date, but that didn't matter much. She tapped one world she knew as controlled by... she blinked. The First Order. Her heart raced uncomfortably in her chest. Why now of all times was she thinking of THOSE people? The enemy, the leftover portion of the Empire. The only place she knew for sure that it was in control of was the Atterra system. Around two days to get there, IF she had the fuel for it. Which she did not. Rey gnawed on her nail, dropping it to bite her lower lip. 

There was a neutral planet which is where she was heading for right now, owned by a Maz, programed with a prepared autopilot in the ship. She had just an hour away from it at the moment. She grimaced, if she sold this ship, she could most definitely gain port to any First Order controlled world. She blinked putting her hand to her face, they were... Rey sighed. They would kill any criminal record she held for the murder. She knew the empire used to deal with scum like her all the time, in exchange for service she was going to have to make sure they wiped her record. She sighed again, it was going to be for life however. She wasn't stupid, but for now, it was her sole option. If anything she was sure that eventually, and given that she showed no sign of rebellion, she could easily flee from them. As an added bonus her mind conjured a glorious tale of her finding something like the Death Star Plans and running to the rebellion as a hero. It sated the fear that edged down her spine, plan made she settled herself getting into clean clothes, and waiting for the ship to come out of hyperspace. 

* * *

_**Four Years Later** _

Rey stood straight as she traveled with a few people just behind a General Hux and Captain Phasma. Among a few other troops and her assistants she kept her chin up. Rey had never really expected a transfer working on Atterra planetside, kept pretty much indoors at all time and only seeing the vague outline of the outside of the base during the moments she was personally called to work on something. It was odd to say the least, she could pinpoint problems with Tie's just from the whine of the ion engines alone, but also found new ways to improve them. Creating an entire class of more supped up Fighters. She had found herself designing a few special crafts for superior officers, including one for the red head in front of her. THAT one found her not challenged at all, just a more luxurious defensive craft. The other one however? She had enjoyed working on it, the demands were specific. Precise. Whoever commissioned it had been so impressed he requested her to work personally on a Star Destroyer under his direct command. 

"These will be their quarters." Hux stated indicating to a small wing of places. 

"Their sir?" she called in question. He gave her a stare that she returned with a glare. Even if he was a General she was on par with him, given the head of engineering on this ship. 

"Your quarters are... elsewhere." he stated pausing a little. Rey quirked an eyebrow her assistants shuffled nervously behind her. 

"You are all free to get settled." she told them, with a nod the ten moved away leaving her with Hux and his guards alone. "Feel free to lead the way, SIR." she toned icily. She didn't spend four years of her life climbing the ranks of the First Order to be intimidated by a little weasel of a man. "After all, I'm sure that is what you were told to do." he flinched, and she hid a smile. 

"This way." he said, and she followed him head held high. Her heart hammered in her chest, this, THIS was her utter opportunity to escape soon. To get what she had discovered to the Rebellion and become a hero. She let the thought drop for now, well aware of the Knights of Ren, one of which was on this ship. She knew they were sensitives to the force a fact discussed in the quiet hours of sleep by everyone. She was under no illusion that they might sense she could rebel and that might be another reason for her placement here, give her a chance to hang herself and make an example of her. Rey was resolute that she wasn't going to get CAUGHT in the act of escape, making away, after all. The ships she had personally seen to all had some of her 'special' attachments to. A single sort of code and all of them would be dead in the water for just enough time for her to jump to hyperspace and away. 

Coming out of the reverie she stalled in her confidence, the emotion faltering as she was brought into the protected portion of the ship. A place for only the most high ranking officers and commanders. In essence a place for the Supreme Leader and those just under him. Hux grimaced, coming into a sole figure swathed in black waiting for them. "Ren, here is the one you wanted." Hux waved a dismissive hand to her. She examined Ren, it could be any of the Knights though, THOSE were usually referred to 'Ma'Ros' or such. Not REN themselves. Only one of them could be called Ren and it slid a fast icy shiver of fear down her spine. Kylo Ren. The master of all of the Knights. She swallowed. He was basically heir apparent to the First Order, Snoke's right hand man. Or rather left hand of destruction. 

"Dismissed. I will take it from here." the ugly modulation of the voice sent a far warmer shiver of memory through her head. She shook it out mentally, sure she had heard the voice somewhere before. Hux, the guards and Phasma left them alone and she stood head respectfully bowed staring at his elbow. "Name?" 

"AT-409." the designation given to her once she joined. The man shifted, weight leaning from foot to foot waiting. She gave him an odd look and then blinked in realization of exactly what he asked and flushed looking to the ground. "Rey." she said lowly. He moved getting close to her which she didn't give ground for. Standing uncomfortably close he leered over her vacant eyes in the mask boring into her. "My name was REY." 

"REY." he repeated back, she blinked and quickly repressed all thoughts. Keep them all down, no one can know of her plans and she couldn't dare think of them. "you will have these quarters." he gestured to the side, there were two sets of quarters. Split in half of the hall, Rey turned to him staring into the eye holes as she looked to the doors. This was most definitely not normal. People of HER status were not offered this luxury. While they were offered a set of rooms, three, a bed, dinning and Fresher, these held around five that she knew of. 

"May... I ask WHY sir?" she asked and leaned away as he loomed over her further. He was into her personal space, body caging her as she refused to move. 

"You will know." he stated and moved back. Rey held back a sigh of relief, and held back a shiver of warm feeling inside of her. He felt familiar in a way, and that alone triggered something inside of her long forgotten of in her desperation to prove herself, and slid up the ranks. "I leave you to be settled. When you are ready you will go to the training room." she blinked to him in confusion. 

"Training?" she questioned. 

"You are going to become a Knight of Ren. I am seeing to your training, PERSONALLY." the way he stated the last word had her take a step away from him. She didn't see it, but felt it as his eyes flicked over her. Her? A knight of Ren? She wasn't aware they took those dead in the water as it were. "You have potential." 

"What?" she squeaked feeling weak and utterly out of her depth. He sighed, and she felt him grimace. FELT it? Her mind felt hazy, she was feeling things from him? Rey wanted to flee, now more then ever but she was caught in the lions den. There was no way she could escape, having walked complicity into the Den. It was unlikely the Lion was going to let her far from it until she was dead, or... changed. Rey shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead. Part of her finally brought back forwards, shutting out the strange hazy feeling in her head. Whatever was felt from him was shut off from this part, squirming under the surface of her skin. 

"Untrained, but stronger then you know." he held out a gloved hand and she blinked at it. "A Jedi potential… if they existed anymore." She felt blank in shock turning fully to him. 

"Me?" he nodded to her. She stared to his hand, they were the enemy right? These were the bad, but after four years of indoctrination she wasn't entirely sure anymore. Her plans to escape were failed right here and now. But a whisper of something, almost voice like told her she needed to learn. She could escape later, if this was what she was, then... she was like Luke. A man famous for escape from death... she didn't take the hand frowning. The helmeted head nodded to her motioning to the door. 

"Your biometics will seal the door. Only you can open it." He left in a whirl leaving her reeling in the hallway and to what must be his own rooms. Slowly she edged her way to the door and opened it. It clicked giving a series of 'happy' beeps telling her that this place was hers now. Only a hard reboot of the machine could block her access. She could choose who could and could not enter, and to boot, this entire portion could detach from the ship and act as a life support pod. Rey settled down to a black couch blind to her lush surroundings. She was sure the Knight was lying, he had to be, this had to be a nightmare. A punishment for salacious, rebellious thoughts. She was going to need to take the first opportunity to escape, and that could only happen if she listened to him and hoped she could flee to the furthest most unknown parts of the galaxy to avoid the coming war. 


	2. Dark Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts her training to become a knight of Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets hard and fast. There is a reason why i have to tag for non-con, so prepare yourself. Catch me giggling at the summary.  
> (✿´ ꒳ ` )  
> The secret word of the day starts with P. Can you guess what it is?

Rey's mind faltered as she entered into her rooms, expansive and not claustrophobic. There was a large room lavishly decorated almost entirely like she had commanded it from her own mind. Everything was done in whites, greys, and black trims. Little color that could be a sense of a coded message of rebellion to the empire. She had a smaller kitchen and dinning room then was normal, she wasn't one to cook or eat with people. Instead the area for entertaining was taken up by a 'tinkering' place with work benches and storage that took up half of the entire wall. She walked to the bench and blinked down at it, her transfer had been fairly sudden but as she stared down at the bench she was hit with a sense of dread and baffling of all flattery. Her personal station had been replicated or transferred completely and utterly perfectly. Where she had left a wrench, to her tinkering with a type of machine that was supposed to make Khyber crystals. It however wasn't able to make them stable and she was in the process of trying to find out WHY. They are just crystals, and she had some small samples in protective boxes. The created ones tended to explode. 

Her mind settled on flattery instead of fear, she had never in her entire four years of joining the first order had heard of this happening. It was a novel, a new experience, entirely unheard of happening to anyone of her status. She went to the bedroom, nothing more then a area of half false walls, leaving a area between the high celling and top of the wall free. A small dressing table, and a low bench with a vid screen of the outside of the ship. Hovering over StarKiller base. She could see a control panel that would allow her to alter what she saw, allowing her to sleep to basically any sight she could come up with. The bed was the only terrifying thing left, fully large enough for two people. Right now a set of loose training robes of a dark grey sat on the bed making it clear that he meant NOW. 

Following orders was to ingrained in her and she picked up the clothes heading to the fresher stalling again at the threshold. What space the bedroom would have taken up was taken by the fresher. Rey as a commanding officer had a better one then her underlings, but still used something similar to what her whole life had been used. A sonic shower, using some of her credits to pay for the pleasure of a water one once a month. Here there was a shower, a true shower with a water spout, and a long bath. There was a sink, and facilities, and open area along the bottom showing a area that she could use to of all things SWIM. A panel was clearly located near some steps that would allow her to open up the pool. Her mind reeled completely and utterly baffled, too baffled to feel a sense of fear anymore. 

THIS, this was the lions den? She went to the bath, a true water bath and settled on the edge, touching the panel to life. A spigot shot out and she watched in fascination as it poured water into the tub. She adjusted the heat, the water steaming as she moved to set the offered clothes to the side investigating the panel further. It held visual representations and wording in various languages for various aditives to the water. Including bacta, Rey chose bubbles and just as fast the spigot began to pour a mix of water and soapy bubbles. It made her feel giddy and delighted, forgetting the last lingering fear of just what this place was. She got out of her commander uniform settling into the hot water after it shut off. Leaving her to float in the water and bubbles. The hot water soothed muscles that had long ago ached into background noise in her head. 

In a haze of what had to be joy, she found herself dressing and going to the only other door, a shared portion of her quarters, a large training room that held racks of weapons, a small medical bay with a very advanced medical droid at the ready, and with a dash of fear, a small area that had to be for pain training. She was under no illusion of just what the Knights did, often heading into danger headfirst. They could be captured and tortured by anyone, so becoming numbed to pain was imperative. Whatever haze of joy she felt was dashed down into nervous fear, Kylo Ren wasn't in the room just yet leaving the fear to settle away into nervous tension. Like all soldiers she had been trained in hand to hand, though with her placement it had been selective. Just enough to put up a resistance for capture.

They never planned on anyone of her place being captured or leaving, her main progress for combat came from her life on Jakku and the need for survival. She let out a breath and went though the various weapons, from swords to daggers, to staffs to blasters. All primed and ready, it left her again reeling. Blasters ready to fire and be used maybe in her case for running. Only allowed a single sidearm she shivered, hand on the middle of a staff. _'You can escape can't you?'_ her mind told her. It made a shiver of cold go down her spine. No, no no. This had to be some kind of test, the First Order was notorious in allowing just enough freedom for any rebel to hang themselves. Giving enough room for the idea of escape, and killing those that took it. A memory a few took over her mind as she buried down the reaction to having just that much room- just the tiniest hair of ability to run. 

_Rey watched as the older man was drawn before the group. Barely a year into service he had been her superior. She remembered he was kind, gentle even, but he had rebellion sympathies. Guilty of cultivating a small fraction of rebels him and the other two were put before everyone. Rey's heart beat a scared thrum, recalling the incident. It was supposed to be a test right? When Ma'Ros asked her if she thought anyone could be a sympathizer. She pointed to these three, feeling like this was just a simple test. That they were all ACTING like rebels, truing to lull her into a false sense of security. But they weren't were they? She watched too scared to speak as they were executed, Rey given her superiors job in thanks for her deed. Given the same opportunity to seed rebellion, only she couldn't. The constant testing-not testing of loyalties. There was no one she could trust, no one but herself and her own mind. ~~Trapped too deep to get out.~~ _

Rey swallowed, letting the memory pass and allowing the pragmatic survivor portion of her to come back. Taking down the staff she hefted it, it was heavier then any real weapon staff she knew. Likely for the purpose of helping to slowly build muscle. So that when she wielded an unweighted one it would be easier and less tiring. "To your liking?" Ren questioned behind her. She flinched turning to him still masked, but now without the layers of cloaks and cowls. She breathed out, nodding and letting the nauseous feeling of fear pass through her. It would be natural to fear a very much superior officer, he regarded her curiously waiting. The silence felt choking. 

"Thank you, for the bathing room? I've never had much... opportunity for bathing. Is the pool really for swimming?" she asked moving away to continue to test the staff. Spinning it in her hands in a familiar but unpracticed series of motions. 

"Swimming is a way to build musculature needed for combat." he replied simply. It shouldn't make her feel eased, it shouldn't make her feel more relaxed but it did. The luxury of the pool had a purpose, a keen and utterly practical purpose. "You will use it once a day for fifteen ticks at least." he told her. Rey swallowed and nodded. "Do you need lessons in swimming?" she blinked, and stalled. Ren was staying very still and at a respectful distance. 

"No, it was part of basic training." she shifted. Weren't they going to train? What did training with a knight actually entail? "What... are we doing... sir?" 

"Ren, or Kylo." he snapped, Rey blinked to him. "You are on par with me, if you want to call me with honorifics it will be master." Another part of her relaxed and she wasn't sure why just yet. 

"Yes... master." there was no way she was allowed to use his use names. He took a step to the wall, and from a unused portion, what she assumed might be a closet for towels, opened up revealing a combat droid. It slipped out and he settled out onto the edge of the training mats. 

"It is on the lowest setting, once you can beat it, you can have the privilege of training with me." Rey scowled at him. Privilege? PRIVELDGE?! She bristled, and prepared herself, waiting for the droid. He told her she was training with him and now he needed PROOF of her abilities? It-Rey felt insulted. The droid was still not attacking, Ren handed it a mirror of a staff, and it stood at the ready. Instead of just waiting for the training protocol to be engaged she attacked angry and wanting to prove that she was here for a purpose. The droid moved, clunkly, as it parried her attacks. Everyone of them as she went through everything she had in her. Panting and aching in the aftermath without landing a hit on the droid at all. "Good." the praise snapped her to straightening, well over an hour had passed and she blinked looking to the clock and feeling blank. Shock ran through her, and then the shaking feeling of exhaustion took over her body. 

Ren finally moved to her dismissing the droid back to its cubby as he took the staff from her limp hands and put it back on the wall. Guiding her next to the small medbay. She was settled blankly onto the edge of the bed, and watched as he tugged at her clothes. A trail of fear, but he motioned again, and she blinked at the next droid that detached from the ceiling. With thousands of finger like portions of it, it was meant as a massage droid. She could nail the specifications of what it was even with her mind dulled in shock. She let Ren remove the layers of training clothes leaving her in the black underclothes. A cleaning droid took them as she sat in the chilled air. But he just laid her down on the bed, and stepped back. Allowing the droid to take over and shocking enough slowly massage her abused muscles. It exuded a thin layer of bacta from the fingers, smoothing it out into her skin leaving it feeling tingling and over sensitive. 

Rey should feel mortified, shamed that she was nearly naked in front of Ren, but he wasn't looking at her, in fact his back was turned to her allowing her as much privacy afforded to her in the earliest days of enlistment. "Better?" he asked after she had been prompter to flip herself to her back. Confused, baffled she stared blankly at him. 

"Yes... master." she told him feeling that sick tension. "Have... have we met?" she asked him. He cocked his head towards her not enough to look back to her. 

"Yes." she flinched and felt a sense of horror in her. She met her superior officer and didn't know it, taking a shuddering breath in she clenched her hands into the edge of the bed in blind panic. 

"I... I'm-" she began a proper apology faltering in panic. 

"You don't remember." it didn't sound like an accusation. More like a sigh, and she gaped to him. "What did you do before you joined?" he asked. Rey kept her panic down as the droid stopped and she was allowed then to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"I... I was a scavenger... a slave on Jakku." she told him. Knowing it was a part of her record. IF she left out anything it could be a mark against her. The question of whether this was a test or not was in her mind, and she tightened her hands on the edge preventing her from biting her fingernails to stubs. "I killed a man known as Unkar Plutt there, and in exchange for life service my record of such a deed was expunged." 

"Self defense?" he asked her. Rey went numb, staring at Ren's wide back. He didn't cock his head to her, the question hung in the air as she was brought back to the event. She had just barely paid off the slavery, barely was able to do it. She needed food, Unkar wanted her to work for him. To salavage scraps like she had just spent all her memories of in her life. She wasn't even sure WHAT she thought would happen once she was no longer a slave. The tales of Vader, whispered about how a Jedi came and sprited him away from slavery had rung in her head, but that hadn't happened. Just like now, like always she only had herself. No hero had saved her, no hero was coming for her, and that had hit the fourteen year old self hard. Rejecting the notions first reaction of a cutting sadness into rage. ' ~~But was I WORTH it?'~~

 ~~~~"Yes." Rey lied staring into the ground. "Ma-master? Why am I afforded these rooms?" Finally he turned to her, she wasnt sure if he could see her through the mask or not but could feel a trail of emotion from him. Pride? It sent a sick thrill down her back.

"You are worth it." He turned his head back. The causal tone could not be hid by the modulation of the mask, leaving her to sit there feeling like a computer that had been shut off. 

"You can look at me... master its not like I... i have anything to hide." She found herself saying. He made a noise, a snort or maybe an intank of breath and turned to her face her. She shivered, it wasnt exactly the first time she had been nearly naked with another and male the crew freshers to save space on Atterra where all co-ed. But still she felt a languid shiver, like when she had completed some hard task. 

Inside of her head she cringed, wondering why she didnt feel ashamed of herself enough to vainly cover her body. The next moment she sighed a voice soothing away the fear of not feeling shame. 'He's seen plenty of females, there's no call for showing shame.' She watched slightly fascinated as he reached up and touched the jaw of the mask, it gave a hissing pop and he pulled it off his head. 

He was familiar in the way a dream was familiar as he stared at her. A wide senstive face, plush lips, and brown eyes that quickly ran over her. He took a step to her long legs bridging the distance in a single stride. "Are you-" he was cutt off as he leaned forwards words soft, but he was caging her in. Her first insinct to flee was gone, she couldnt run and that would have been bad. 

What she did was much worse however, she slapped him hard as she could manage accross his face. He drew back in shock pupils dialating as he stared dumbfounded away in the direction of her slap. A red blush of skin forming on his cheek. Terror fused into her, pure utter terror. 'Im sorry please punish me as needed for my infraction.' What what she was going to say. But the words in her haste to say, came put in a jumble as he turned to her. What looked like fury edging into his eyes. 

"Please I need punishment." Is what she ended up saying to him, voice a desperate squeak. He blinked confusion for a breif moment etching into his face before he controlled himself. 

"You want to be punished?" He asked her voice deceptively calm. 

"NEED." she emphasized. "I need to be punished. I'm sorry, I-" she choked off her words as she held up her hands pleeding, which brushed his as he reached out. He took both her wrists into his hands, pulling her to stand up and then transfering both wrists into one hand easily caging both joints. 

"Why would you strike your master?" He asked her voice in a low growl. 

"You..." Rey said harshly then quieted herself. "You scared me?" She tried, knowing force senstives could sense the truth. Her heart beat a sick rythm in her chest. Why, why why couldnt she just control herself? He didnt know, yet, where her sympathies lie so she had no call for fear. But it happened and happened to fast for her waking mind to stop it. 

"You were scared of me? What scared you Rey?" His voice took a pleading tone, cajoling her to answer. 

"I need to protect myself...my... body." She added trying to make sure to project as much innocence into her voice as possible. It was a simple mistake, just a small one right? 

"What else have you done Rey?" He let go of her wrists after tugging them so that she was closer to him. Her mind blanked in terror as she put her hands on him for support. Then realized she was touching him without consent and backed away shoulders hunching protectively to her ears. 

"I...im fraternizing with a senior officer." She added. He clicked his tongue and she flinched. "I'm fraternizing with YOU master." she repeated more precisely. 

"Good girl." he told her Rey blinked confused for a brief moment but relieved in the next. "How should I punish you for your infractions?" her mind went black. Rey never had to be punished before, she was as he said, a _good_ girl. "Rey." he warned. She clawed for Anything to say. What was the punishment? WHat did they do specifically for these two infractions? Her mind refused to work, and he rose a gloved hand to touch her cheek. "Then I guess I have to choose for you." Her relief made her slump, relaxing with the discharge of responsibility. Numb she let him guide her back to the bed, and didn't feel a sense of alarm as he laid her chest down to the padded bench. Hanging her legs and arms over it as he stood over her. The distant feeling of appreciation stemming from him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly, her heart raced in her chest. "Are you sure you want-"

"PLEASE." she told him quickly begging. Knowing it could be worse if she didn't, all the protocols in her head said that if one were forthcoming with mistakes they could be rewarded with lessened punishment. Even reward-her mind went blank again in shock as he rose a hand and smacked one ass cheek. The pain slipped in next to her mind, and she squeaked in alarm. Another slap, a hard sound of flesh against leather. Rey kept herself still, refusing to move and take it, she needed to take it, her punishment could be lessened for it. He smacked her again, and the paused, one hand running over the sensitive flesh. Made all the more sensitive due to the spanking. He made a low noise, massaging her abused skin. 

"Is three good my naughty little girl?" he asked her. Rey flinched, remembering the actual punishment now. It was a test, there was no real reason why she had found herself in this odd, and alien situation otherwise. A test, another test of her loyalties making her prove she knew everything in the proper manner. 

"That's...." she tried to say voice feeling weak. "It?" the last word coming out nothing more then her mouthing it. 

"That's what _Rey_?" he asked lingering over her name. 

"NO!" she snapped loudly wincing at her voice as she frantically looked back to him. He looked amused, waiting. "I need more." He waited patiently as she sat up, his hands resting on the top of her thigh, the other holding out for her support as she wavered, reeling. "Lashing." she stated. Ten lashes with a whip that was the proper punishment, she shivered as his hand moved to her knee squeezing it and making her jump. 

"Lashing?" he questioned, an odd tone to his voice. She ignored it. 

"TEN. TEN LASHES." she stared blankly at his black covered chest. 

"Is that all?" Rey faltered, blank. "REY." he warned. 

"TWENTY." she replied immediately. He made a pleased noise that sent boneless relief through her.

"Such a good girl telling me what you deserve." he soothed further bringing her stand shakily. Holding onto one wrist he pulled her towards the corner where the tools of torture were. Still too relieved to care much he tied her down to a pillar that came up from the floor, wrists held up and bound up to her face as she kneeled on a thickly padded mat below her. "Ten it was?" he asked smugly again. Rey jumped startled when he touched her shoulders, hands gently kneading. 

"Twen-twenty!" she snapped to him resolutely and a little angry. He left her there for the moment and she winced, this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, but pain was an old friend. Relief however sapped any sort of fear in her, she did the right thing, no one was suspect, she wasn't suspect. He came back and she steeled herself, kneeling around the pillar for support that slotted between her breasts. She repressed a flinch when he bent down behind her caging her between the pillar and his warm body. Her mind faltered for a moment, she felt skin, and ogled back to him with an edge of panic. He was shirtless, but still held the gloves on as he bent down placing a kiss on her shoulder. Rey's mind went blank, completely and utterly at the occurrence. 

"Such a good girl telling me what you deserve." he soothed. She almost felt confusion, until something passed from him to her, a sense of savage glee. So much so it wiped out any emotion that came from her mind, his hand touched her side, and unzipped the stretchy band of support around her breasts. "Don't want to ruin your clothes do we?" he asked, and she shivered nodding. Moving back and into his chest to allow the band to fall to the ground. She felt cold and chill but his skin was warm as the hands slid down her sides, reaching forwards to cup her breasts. She didn't have time to question the utterly baffling thing, but he pulled back and made a noise. "Whip or...." he began making sure that the confusion of the touch was blasted out. 

He held out a forearm long stick that had a leather loop at the end. She didn't care what the hell it was, having the offer for anything other then a whip touch her skin. A whip was what slaves where subjected to, anything other then that made her relieved, and happy. "NO, no whip... please." she told him. He made a pleased noise, and then drew back, standing up behind her. She let out a sigh of relief, no whip, that was a relief. 

"Crop it is..." he tapped her shoulder with it, making her flinch. Then tapped the other her eyes darted to it waiting in sick anticipation. "That's two..." he drawled. Rey hunched her shoulders looking back to him desperately. 

"NO!" he rose his brows. "That's... that's...." she mouthed. "That's not hard enough." she let out pleadingly. "Please." she begged. What was this a test? She felt a testing sort of thing from him, that he was quietly making sure she could what? Take it? "I-I can take it." she told him stuttering. Pain was nothing compared to death. "Don't hold back, please master." he tapped the crop in his other hand lightly, bemused. 

"Are you sure Rey?" he asked. Her mind crawled, a part of it trying to make its way to the forefront. This was odd, it was strange, the way he was looking at her. But she stabbed the little voice trying to rise out, keeping the thing down. If he saw it, sensed it, heard it from her mind she could be in even more trouble. He reached out turning her head to stare at another vid screen displaying nothing but black. "REY." he warned hand fisting into her hair. 

"Please... please." she begged him. The voice in her head tried to crawl back up, this wasn't right-she stabbed it again twisting the knife in it before it could get any further in her mind. That savage sense of glee came back from him, filtering down into her mind and making her slump against the pillar again. Relief was all she could feel, even as the very first of a line of hard swats came from the crop. Pain slithered down her body as she forced herself not to move not to squirm, whimpering as it rained down on her again, and again and again. All down her back.

"Ten..." he stated and she blinked. Had he been counting? She felt a hand on the back of her neck, the leather warm and hard. "Such a good little girl taking it." he soothed. "Why did you strike me Rey?" he questioned. She flinched, the hand going around the front of her neck, and squeezing just enough for a new thrill of fear to slice through her haze of relieved pain. 

"De-de--defense." she told him quietly, desperately, the hand clamped down just a little more, she was allowed a breath in. "Iwasscaredihadtoprotectmybodyplease." she said in a rush. 

"You had to protect your body hmm?" the hand loosened and she shivered. 

"YES." she pleaded not daring to look back at him brain looking for a way to describe it. "The-the way you looked at me. No... no one-I had to protect myself." The hand traveled down and Rey gaped to the hand blank as it groped a breast tweaking a hard nipple that was already pointed in the chill air. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry master." she hedged. "Please." 

"Please what Rey?" he demanded, now drawing back. She bit down on her lower lip squeezing her eyes shut. It wasn't as though that it was unknown of a thing. Rey knew of a few that had such rumors of them, catching them being bandied about just before she entered a room. Sure that they thought SHE had slept with Ma'Ros for her position in command. So sure that she knew she was alone, never allowed to reach out for any help because of it. They already had thought it, whatever purity she had left inside of her could be given as a sacrifice to survive another day. That was what she was good at, surviving. 

"Please, please use me." she told him quietly. There was again that sense of glee, savagely taking out every single emotion in her head. The hand traveled down, and only once more the voice in her head babbled, or tried to warn her, she finally buried it. Putting it in a deep coffin of durasteel and concrete. It stalled at her navel, kneading her skin there as he caged her body again, lips kissing her shoulder. 

"You want me to use you hmmm?" he questioned voice soothing. She didn't believe it, couldn't believe it, was soothing. But she nodded, biting down on her lip as he drew back away again. She shuddered as he tapped her shoulder lightly again. "Lets finish this up." he said, quickly, he did so as she whimpered preventing herself from screaming by letting out a whine. Feeling the desperate need to please, desperate so she could- "Only a rebel whore would offer her body to me." he stated. Rey froze, her entire body going still, fear rushed into her, and her brain focused on the sole thing that mattered to her. 

"I am NOT," she yelled voice sharp. "NOT a rebel!" she looked back to him, eyes pleading. She felt hot tears come to her eyes, still feeling that desperation as he clicked his tongue in disappointment. 

"Going to have to break you of that habit Rey." she squeaked in terror as he fisted a hand in her hair again, pulling her neck and head to him. He kissed her as she tried to think of anything to say, preventing her from talking at all. Panting as he pulled back Rey grimaced desperate tears now falling down her cheeks. 

"PLEASE." she begged quietly. "Please, I'm not a rebel." He smiled grimly to her letting her head drop boneless to the pillar. 

"But you are a whore?" he asked, kneeling now behind her again, larges hands gripping her waist, denting her skin with what would bruise later. 

"NO!" she snapped, he rose his hand back to her throat. 

"Rebel whores don't get to talk _Rey_." she cringed in terror, allowing him to squeeze his hand over her throat and cutting most of her ability to breath as the other went out, fingers slipping under the waist of her underwear. "Hmm... look at this..." Rey's eye's went wide as he stroked his middle finger through her. Coming back wet, sweat, her mind babbled. He loosened the other hand, as he rose the finger to her. "Only a rebel whore likes to be treated like this." her heart thudded in high drumming terror. "Well?" he questioned, bringing the finger to her lips and wetting them. "Are you a rebel whore Rey?" She stayed silent and felt a purr from him as she stared blankly, and desperately at him. "Tell me Rey, you can speak." 

"No..." she begged barely above a whisper. "I'm... I'm a virgin." she told him. His hand edged down to her navel again as he gave her a withering look. "I swear, you can check." slowly they slipped down, again under the edge of the underwear. She whimpered desperately as she felt his fingers slither through her folds, and one rub against her entrance. 

"I'm not so sure Rey," he told her darkly. "After all, not everyone is..." he stalled kissing her shoulder again. "As large as this, how am I supposed to know for _SURE_." He ran a finger around it. 

"PLEASE." Rey shivered, leaning back into him. "Please check, pleasepleasepleaseplease master." she begged brokenly added master in what felt like an afterthought. He rumbled happily into her back and she slumped in relief as a single finger entered into her. She felt tight around him and the single massive feeling finger, an utterly unknown feeling of something burying inside of her. 

"So tight Rey." he praised, and she felt a smile take her lips. His other hand went back up, kneading her breast and then pulling at the nipple painfully. "Such an eager little rebel whore." he whispered. She flinched, and let out a broken desperate sob. 

"Please, I'm not a rebel..." she mouthed sobbing. 

"Then you'd show me?" he questioned softly. "Show me how much of a good little whore you are?" he nodded furiously. "Such a good pure little whore?" she faltered, and nodded once eyes tracking desperately over his unkind face. 

"ANYTHING. Please, ANYTHING. I'm not a rebel, please. Please master." he smiled, pressing his lips against hers again to quiet her desperate whine of please's. He let his hands off her, pulling off the leather, and then shoved both of them into her mouth as a gag. She took it, biting down as much as possible, grateful for the yielding fabric as he ripped off her underwear. Pulling her hips flush to his groin. Her arms felt strained as she was pulled into a crawling position, hands still bound to the pillar. She felt a hard and warm fleshy object, turning her head only once to him. He had pulled down his pants, and briefs, unleashing what looked like to her a monstrous penis. Relief flodded into her, yes, she'd rather be a whore then a rebel. Rather be alive then dead. 

"I'm making sure you aren't a little rebel whore now Rey," he whispered to her amused and happy, she nodded, closing her eyes as he gripped her hips, slowly bridging the distance from her folds to his penis. The tip pressed against her entrance and she whimpered, arching towards him. Fully willing to give up anything, everything to prove she wasn't a rebel. As it slipped further she felt a pinch, flesh tearing, as he slid fully into her, till his hips where flush with hers. The rush of pain was sweet, perfect as it proved how much she wasn't a rebel whore. He pulled back and she felt that savage sense of glee, now tinged fully with victorious pleasure. "Such a good little girl." he praised, sending that glorious relief through her. "Such a pure perfect girl." he pulled out, a lengthy slither of pain more wanted then anything else. "I think you deserve a reward." Rey nodded, frantic, smiling around the gag. Anything, anything so that she wasn't going to be proved a rebel. He thrust in again, a hard jerk that would have made her yelp, nearly scream, but she was gagged and it came out muffled. 

"Good little girl lets get you a good reward." he soothed. One hand slipped over her hip, down her navel and touched her. The sudden sharp course of pleasure was more startling then anything she felt. His hips jerked in a steady rhythm against her, the noises wet and fleshy as she whined around the gag. She shivered, feeling a rise of something that blasted out any confusion, any sort of pain. She chased it down, eager for it, chanting 'please' in her head over and over again. His pace increased, and finally with what would have been a scream as there was a blinding blast of pleasure, she felt her first orgasm. A moment later there was another blast, a warm slick feeling of pressure like a medical syringe injecting a drug into her. He grunted, moaning lowly and leaned over her breathing out heavily over her. He kissed her shoulder, worshipfully. He took the leather with a smirk as she felt dazed too dazed to fight anything. Her spit slithed the leather wetly, and there was a ring of teeth marks he frowned over. She felt a slither of icy fear up her back but he smiled, kissing the ring of marks. 

"Good girl Rey." he praised. Sliding out of her, and unlatching her as he pulled her to his chest. She felt a warm trickle of spend down the inside of her thigh as he pulled her into a lathering kiss. She withered happily, feeling triumphant. He grinned standing up and holding her in his arms. "Lets get you cleaned up shall we?" she nodded, still frantic to please in the aftermath, and too dazed at just what happened to care about anything else then pleasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First order codes that Rey doesnt know:  
> Im fraternizing with you= want som fuk?
> 
> All of her colleagues and people around her were like 'oh this poor sweet summer child' and tried to keep her protected as much as possible from the first order. So what Rey thinks isn't right. *smirks* 
> 
> I'll leave you to guess if Kylo knows this or not. *smiles* 
> 
> The secret word of the day is 
> 
> PUNISHMENT.  
> ✩⚫꒳⚫✩


	3. Venus Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey experiences some aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I include mind break in the tags? Hmmm....  
> Also, I've been using HIM songs for the titles and everything. I suggest you listen to them. 
> 
> Todays word of the day starts with F, can you guess what it is?

Rey shivered, as Ren gently placed her down back onto the medical bench. Instead of calling the droid down he fixed his pants back up to his waist as she watched him. Still happily dazed, but wary as he stood in front of a sink. This was still new to her, as he pulled out a small head sized towel, turning on the sink with steaming hot water wetting the towel.. "I'm going to take care of you, your arms first Rey." he soothed, Rey watched as he ran the wet cloth down her arms, then shoulders, and breasts. Telling her quietly, each time exactly where he was going. "I know it hurt, next time it will be so much better, I promise." he told her kissing her cheek. He ran the wet cloth up her inner thigh she parted them for him so he could clean up the blood tinged mess that she was down there. Her brain finally galvanized coming back to full working order as she rose her hands placing them on his shoulders for support as he gathered her back up into his arms. 

"Next time?" she squeaked, and he laughed a giddy feeling of joy from him. 

"Yes, whenever you feel ready." he replied taking her out from the room, and to his quarters. "You can enter into my rooms whenever you please. I will not enter yours unless you are in danger or hurt." he told her, settling her still naked down onto a truly small dining area. Barely large enough for one person let alone two. Most of the space was taken up by the conjoined training room. Leaving him a much smaller room. A small bed, one that would fit only one person, and another small door that would lead to fresher unit. One that she was sure was more normal, maybe with water, maybe not. She blinked as her brain worked further, churning in nervous realization. THIS was supposed to be her rooms, and from the look of his smile to her she was right. 

Rey was being offered what once were his rooms, that he must have commanded to be hers from now on. A blush ran into her cheeks as he went to a panel, tapping away onto it before turning back to her. "Lets get you into some clothes." she blinked, and nodded. How can she feel ashamed of being naked around him when they just-she shook her head. He left, going to his bed, and storage area and pulled out a long shirt of his. Coming back to her and placing it over her head and threading her arms through the holes. The shirt was truly massive on her, it felt almost like a dress. He looked down at her a smile on his lips as she stared feeling unsettled by it. 

"This... these are my rooms aren't they?" she gestured around her. She needed to know, needed the confirmation. 

"Yes they are. I do not need luxury." she gave him a blank stare as he took her hand bringing it up to his cheek where her hand reflexively cupped his cheek. He made a pleased noise, letting go of her hand. Her other rose as he leaned down to her, lightly onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head her mind refused to continue working. "You deserve to be worshiped..." he told her quietly. A baffling sense of flattered pride, but before she could acknowledge it, could try to shove it out of her mind a droid wheeled in pushing a food cart. 

Her stomach rumbled, and whatever sense of rejection of just what he had said was wiped out as Ren pulled off a feast, at least for her placing the tray onto the small table in front of her. He smirked as he pulled off the covers leaving her no longer caring about the sense of pride, of stroked ego. Meat, real meat from animals sat steaming and sizzling in front of her. Only a suggestion of greens, nothing more then a few leaves, some red berry like things-tomato- her mind supplied dazed. There was a mash she knew wasn't the protein mush troopers, and her, had gotten. It held spices, cheese, within and on top of it, and on another smaller thing was a small series of flat breads that were singed with blacked areas. He was smiling at her as she stared at the meal. 

"To your liking?" he asked softly. Arranging a few cups of chilled liquids before allowing the droid to take the covers, and settle off to the side waiting to take the dirty dishes. 

"Oh gods yes," she admitted and heard him chuckle. "I... I don't even know how to start." she smiled up at him. He nodded, and settled down into another chair, turning to her he reached out touching her knees and pulling them and her forwards. Letting him pull her onto his lap her arm snaking around his wide shoulder for support. 

"Let me help then." he touched her lower back, hand going under his long shirt to do so. "You look so divine in black Rey." he mumbled, and mouthed a kiss into her lips. For a moment she hunched, just still a little confused. Rey gave up, letting all resistance drop, as he rubbed the small of her back. Other hand gently massaging her thigh for a moment before she slumped against him. He dropped his other hand, going to the meal. "Proper manners are like thus..." he told her hands pulling out the platter of food closer to them. He had a small and knife in his right hand, and a fork in the left as he sliced in to the meat describing manners as he cut it into small chunks. She wasn't paying attention stomach rumbling. 

"I'm hungry." she snapped to him, and blanched a bit as he ogled down to her. Icy slither of fear, that slid into relief as he gave her a amused smile. He stabbed a portion of the meat and held it up to her mouth. Rey blinked, her brain trying just once more to stop this, that there was something wrong with it. But gave up as he ran the portion playfully around her lips, she licked them, tasting the juices and just told whatever last alive portion of her was there to die already. It was heavenly salty and metallic, the inside of the dark meat pink, and weeping red juices. She opened her mouth and let him feed her, chewing on the decadent meal with a pure unabashed delight. He never touched the greens to her, almost like he knew how put off she was by the greens. A reminder of her time as a slave. He stabbed the tomatoes feeding them to her, they were sweet but also a little sour as she ate them.

"Good girl..." he praised, scooping up the mash. She eyed it a bit dubious, but allowed him to feed it to her. It was no where near the mess that was protein mush the troopers ate. That was always on the salty side, tasteless and soupy. This held onto water, thick and starchy, laden with herbs and flavor. Once most of the meal was eaten, he set the utensils down, taking one of the slices of flat bread and tearing off pieces of it, before using it to mop up the remains of the meal. She felt full sated with the meal, he was rubbing a hand up and down her back as she leaned into him closing her eyes to enjoy the pleasure of feeling full. Of knowing that meal was luxurious, perfect to her tastes that she didn't even know she had. She found her hand threading though the back of his hair as he fed himself her eyes dully blinking as his throat worked, the throat bump moving up and down hypnotically. 

"Desert?" he prompted bringing her mind back up it took her a moment to realize what he had said. The droid had cleared the table, now showcasing something else as it settled the desert onto the table. Two little cakes about the size of a palm, dusted with white on top. "Powdered sugar." he answered her unasked question, pulling one to him, and slicing it with a delicate looking fork. The cake crumbled, then gushed dark brown liquid that smelled spicy. Rey didn't think she had room for it, but ate it anyways. Savoring the warm, only slightly sweet treat. It was fruity, a deep sort of taste that reminded her of a hot stim drink. The liquid inside which quickly soaked into the cake was hot, almost spicy leaving a lingering heat on her tongue. After it was gone she blinked again, sleepy, with only the lightest of warnings cutting into her waking mind. 

He quickly ate his, smoothly picking her up, and carrying her to her doors with the quiet hiss of the doors to his chambers the only noise breaking further into her head. He used her limp hand to open them, and then carry her to the bed. Her heart raced as he settled her down, pulling the thick cushioned sheets down. She gripped his arm, holding onto it as he tried to tuck her in. "Rey?" he asked her softly. She was too tired, wrung out mentally and physically to talk. Instead she grimaced, pressing in her mind and projecting as strongly as possible why she didn't want to have him leave. Some deep part of herself didn't want this to stop, sure that it was something awful. Something that just would not continue, but if he stayed, maybe she could continue to live in the hazy afterlife like dream she had found herself in. He chuckled, and she relaxed her grip, he settled into the edge of the bed, taking off his boots, and then getting naked before curling around her under the covers. 

For the first time in her life she slept with someone else there in her bed and it felt like the sweetest most additive thing in her life. Nothing else could compare to it, and how it sated a long numbed portion of her that she didn't even realize existed. But now it did, and despite the last ditch of what once was Rey, what once was that little warning voice babbling quieted, trying to say maybe she was drugged, she fell into sleep. Unwary and fully without a care to attacks or any possible raid. She was safe here, and could finally relax herself and her wary nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIENSHIP. 
> 
> Just kidding. Forgetfullness. is the word of the day!


	4. The Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year later Snoke commissions Rey to make a crown for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* 
> 
> The word of the day starts with E, can you guess it?
> 
> Also, did you think I would deny the pleasure of Kylo's perpective? There is a lot of jumping around with him on timeline and thoughts.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Rey frowned over the crown, finally sliding the last portion closed. The black obsidian fused into a whole, almost completely flush. An icy feeling of dread slid down her spine as she stared down at it. It seemed odd, how fast time could fly by. She stared down at it, and nodded at her work. A few softly glowing red Khyber crystals glowed as the internal battery came to life with a mental flick. She could feel the slight instability of the crystals, and rose the main one to her lips pressing a kiss to it, calming the whirling energy. It ceased calming down, it couldn't explode just yet. With another mental flick, Rey concentrated, sending her will out through the force, just a tiny little slither, and felt the crown respond. Acting as a sort of magnifier it shot out almost like a laser, focusing on nothing just yet. She felt the crystals shiver, but she didn't put that much will into it. Letting her will drop she set the crown down and stared down at her work. 

It was a massive thing, it had to fit on Snoke's head a large humanoid fully at least twice as large as a human being. Made from manufactured obsidian, and then with small internal wires it could almost be a saber. However they just attached to a small battery at the back which acted also as a counterweight to the front. A series of three sharp crown points, each one holding onto Khyber crystal. All made by her, and all purposefully unstable, yet stable enough that it shouldn't cause a reaction. The moment Snoke tried to use it as a focus the three crystals should explode, and just for that matter she had a tiny wedge of detonite with the battery. Once the wire to the crystals was broken it would explode, ensuring that everything at Snoke's neck would explode leaving the creature dead. 

The dread feeling came from the possible knowledge that Snoke could know of her plans, but it was unlikely. He didn't know when she showed him the crystals, he didn't know when she had shown him the plans for the crown. He had designed the thing himself, and to her it looked gaudy. The entire thing was trimmed in a sickly looking gold color. The one she made for-She felt his hands come around her waist to cup at her breasts before she sensed him. The fear was instinct, a like shock, before it eased down. Her breasts where far to sensitive at the moment for the movement. "S-STOP!" 

He pulled her up, forcing her to stand up as he fondled her. "THAT HURTS!" she accused, and he stalled, leaning down and kissing her shoulder. She was in just simple night clothes, a baggy set since anything tighter rubbed her in the wrong places leaving her to thrash miserably as she slept. Ren turned his head breathing in her smell.

"It's supposed to hurt." he scolded her mildly. "You are doing a very bad thing." she scowled hunching into him. 

"You're not going in there alone." she replied frowning. His hands traveled down sliding under her shirt to her lower stomach. The little life still growing in there had come as a surprise. The tiny hear beat quickly, fast growing still. "Their masks don't filter ANYTHING." she told him as his hands gripped her hips. Her voice came out more watery then she wanted shivering as they digged in too tightly making newer bruises. 

"What are you planning now my rebellious-" she silenced him with a kiss. He let go, fingers working under the hem of the pants sliding them further down her hips. 

"I am not a rebel." she snapped to him. The scar on his face was still new, red and pink. A shiver went down her back, but she repressed it quickly. Now was not the time for reminiscing. "A leader is nothing to a King." she told him and he rumbled happily behind her. 

"My slutty little rebel." He praised, she bristled, and hunched, holding her hands up to her chest to stop him from being able to touch the sensitive mounds. "Planning murder?" he asked softly. "Planning to stage a rebel coup?" 

"WHAT? NO!" she snapped. He grabbed her wrists in one hand leaven a trail of fear in her as he held her against him tightly. His other went down, and slapped a quick and hard spank on one ass check. She bit down on her lip, shivering against him. "No." she told him again. "Its not a coup." he rubbed a hand over the lingering pain of the spank. Slowly edging her away from the bench, towards their bed. 

"Not a coup? Then what is it Rey?" he demanded lowly. Pressing her down gently to the bed, turning her so that she sat on the edge facing him. 

"I'm putting the proper heir on the throne." she told him. He nodded leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She relaxed, her shoulders slumping down. 

"OH are you Rey?" he demanded pressing her back, so that her back was now on the bed, he lowered himself on top of her, his knees denting the mattress at her hips. Hands and arms at the sides of her head. She felt trapped, caged and unable to move. It slid an awful feeling of pleasure down her. "What is it that you are going to do to them?" he asked darkly. She swallowed, still feeling sick at the notion. It wasn't nice, however considering their masks never filter toxins it was one of the ways to just kill all the Pretorian guards. It wouldn't be quick, the bothan spores were famous for having a one in twelve chance for any humanoid to have a severe reaction. She made that reaction innate, concentrating the effects of the spores which would knock them out. 

Now the explosive devices would explode, raining spores down and from there complete incapacitate the men. That was also with the magnetic disruption explosion, sending red hot particles of iron out which would lock into the armor boring into the more fragile plating. So even if they did have filters for toxins, the filters would quickly be completely and utterly taken out by the particles of iron. Whatever disgust she felt was soothed as a warm gloved hand slid down her side, slipping under the fabric of her pant's hem and then digging quickly towards her folds. She whined in her throat as he touched her roughly, ripping off her pants with a sharp blast of the force. 

"THAT WAS THE THIRD SET." she yelled to him, then quieted when he pressed his lips roughly to her. 

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. TO. THEM." he demanded to her. Enunciating each word with a series of pinches on her thighs and side. She whimpered, and grimaced closing her eyes. 

"Once..." she began softly. "Once Snoke tries to use the crown as a focus it will explode, there is a failsafe if the crystals aren't powerful enough to take him out fully. Then on the same trigger there are explosives that contain my-" she gasped in as his other hand slipped under her head fisting in her hair and forcing her neck to arch as he kissed the side mouthing her vein. "Engineered!" she whined sharply. "Stun spores." she added. He ran a finger through her folds stalling her. It shouldn't exactly be good that she was wet, ready for him, ready for anything from him. 

"REY." he demanded and she flinched. 

"The devices have a failsafe too...iron particles that will remain red hot in case their masks can filter the toxin. If the crown fails utterly the spores, or the iron will maim-" she was silenced with a series of kisses.

"You don't need to say his name again." he told her softly. Rey nodded, swallowing.

"Maim him enough that he will be weak and easy to kill." Ren nodded against her, ripping off her shirt next to kiss oh so very gently the top of her breast. Sucking the nipple into his mouth. Everything prickled, the oversensitive flesh giving her painful spasms. His hand rubbed through her folds gently, runing a small circle arpund her clit. 

"Anything else?" He demanded darkly, her nipple between his teeth. She whined into a moan, when he let go the sharp tingles of pain stabbing through her fading into a dull ache. She frowned at him pleading. "Tell me NOW." He commanded. 

"If all that fails the excape pod... I put a compressor on the fuel line, it will cause a enough stress on the single jump hyperdrive to make it explode into three parsects. If not that..." she hissed off when he worked two fingers into her. "That- pod contains enough explosives to rip it to pieces." He purred against her. Finally slowly the assault going gentle, as he lavered soft kisses onto her breast. 

"Good girl." He told her making her heart race. "My good pure little girl." She withered under him, muscles relaxing as her hands went up to grip his rough shirt. Fighting to pull it open as he hooked his fingers inside of her brushing up against a spot and sending delicious pleasure down her back. "Such a good pure girl." She was going to scowl but he brushed against that spot again, slowly edging her into orgasm.

"Ah, please... please." She begged instead gripping his shirt lapels tightly. "Please, I've been good master." He chuckled, working her body but pulled away before she hit that euphoric peak. "Please...." she breathed. 

"You arent coming on anything but my cock Rey." He told her. Rey sighed giving up on begging as he unclothed himself, painfully slow for her so that any sort of build of orgasm was now alnothing but an ache around her entrance begging for him to end this misery. 

"Please, please put your cock in me." She begged. He grinned grabbing one of her legs and hiking it over his shoulder before sliding into her. Imshe was slick and wet for him, moaning as he burried himself to the hilt in one stroke. "Yes, yes yes, thank you master." Ren went slow, tortuously slow hand slowly lneading only her abdomen. 

"Oh? You want to come?" He taunted, she nodded. Tears slipping down her cheeks. He blinked as he jerked her face to hers, and she felt a keen sense of victory as he viciousl ly grabbed the back of her head, pulling out to flip her to her front, and then enter her again quickly. Yanking her so that she was arched into his back as he thrust harder into her. 

"My perfect little girl." He praised. Fingers going down to massage her clit as she gave a happy sob. Her tears messing up the khol around her eyes so that it ran dark grey rivulets down her cheeks. It had taken weeks to find the rare khol, every other one was made to be waterproof, only fetish shops had sold these types. She knew he loved it, knew that it touched on the dark depths of his soul. It was delicious, delirious, and decant. 

* * *

Rey barely had purchase as he fucked her from behind, he had pulled her up to standing her arms frantically grabbing at his hips for purchase since there was hardly any. Her leg went up hiking onto the matress as she pressed back trying to fuck him back. The dark tear stains on her cheeks ran down her chest one line arching beautifully around her peaked nipple. 

He couldnt exactly allow her to fuck him back, letting go her her hair and hip he grabbed both her legs and held them up, forcing them to her chest as he took her weight. "Why...." she begged lowly. Now he couldnt touch her down there his hand gripping her to make sure she could only take it. "Please, please master. I swear I'll be good." He smiled into the back of her neck, but held onto her. He felt her frison of anger and there, he let loose a stream of will power in a more serious abuse of the force. 

"Nooooo...." she whined, smiling into him as he let go of one leg to force her lips to his. Using his willpower to massage at her clit, a ghostly hand that she didnt enjoy but yet he enjoyed doing it to her. Finally he felt it, the high fission of energy, as she came, he relaxed and within a few thrusts came into her. She was limp, letting him ease her carefully down to the bed, sliding out of her and feeling her sense of dazed satisfaction. 

He had to do this thing, that's what Snoke had said. He had kept her hidden as much as possible, sending Ma'ros to keep an eye on her, but oh. Oh she was so pure, oh she was so good. Rey young looking thing as she talked with Ma'ros. He watched it avidily over and over again as she spoke. "Is... am I in trouble?" she asked softly. Ma'Ros smiled the feline humanoid face turning into a snarl. Most, oh most if not all felt unsettled. But she didn't knowing that it was just the way the humanoid smiled. 

'No little one, I am here to ask you a few questions.' she jumped as he settled down. 'It is mine, and my masters opinion that someone such as you would know about rebels.' her pupils dilated in fear, oh he knew. HE knew she was a little rebel, his smart little girl so wary- so good at hiding. 

'what do you mean?' she asked back quiet. Ma'Ros smiled again to her. 

'You joined, yet from where you are Jakku, you'd know more then anyone who is hiding something.' he said simply. She flinched again, but then blinked rapidly. 'This put you in a place where we can trust that you'd know hidden intentions with how you grew up. I ask if you know anyone that can be hiding-'

'My superior. Comander Lytton. His two aids too...They... talk sometimes. Then go quiet when I go near them. I... I heard them once talking about how they needed to get... someone out.' he knew what they were talking about. When he had found her in his head, when she had first reached out to him, he was sure it was a sending from Snoke. But when she had joined, proving the frail looking thing existed. The frail thing that liked him, that found him nice, that didn't reject him once he was THERE. ~~-Wait that is it? I'm not being murdered? Kriff, oh he's huge, I wait, is he seeking a mate? HE WANTS ME?! Kriffing hell, that's fine with me, he could have SAID so.-~~ She had thought. Ma'ros nodded. 

'Are they the only ones?' he prompted gently. She frowned thinking, heart beating fast. She was a rebel, she wanted out, she wanted to go to the rebellion she had heard so much about and become a hero like luke/leia/han she grimaced and nodded. 'Thank you so much. This will greatly aid me and my master.' 

'Who... who is your master?' Ma'Ros smiled. 

'Kylo Ren. Maybe one day you can meet him!' Ma'Ros smiled, and left her, going to the people she had pointed out. He ruthlessly treated them as afforded of the accusation. Oh yes, they were Rebels. OH YES, they were going to run. Take HER. TAKE HER. SHE is MINE. MINE. That was more the directives he had to place once Snoke had found out about her. 

**"YOU WILL TURN HER. I CAN SENSE HER LIGHT."**

She watched scared and alone when they were killed, placed in a position of power to reward her. But she rejected it, she rejected it as much as she could without seeming out of place. The smart good little girl, the smart pure little girl. They tried to protect you, they tried to shield you against the world because of that. Because they were raised to know this, but YOU, YOU are an innocent, a pure little girl who doesn't know any better. They wanted to protect her, because it was natural. It was instinct. 

He leaned over her, ruthlessly examining her face, mind and force signature. Did she recall him? He didn't see it, the barest hint of recognition, but she was scared of him. Knowing that he was basically the defacto leader of the entire First Order under Snoke. Then he left her to her rooms, HIS rooms, but he felt guilt about what he was going to do. What he had to do, to turn her to the dark. Her feelings as she went in, blank at first as she walked in taking the first seat. Then coming back to herself, looking around and feeling wary. Then flattery, pure flattery. - ~~It's about time I had someone take care of me-~~ ~~~~

If her parents were alive he would have tortured them to death, she couldn't remember it, it was just a vague sense, but he could see it, using the force to rip open the past of her life, see how once she was able to they left her to feed herself. Doing the barest minimum of work to raise a child. Utterly unwanted. They couldn't just KILL the thing, even on Jakku child murder was wrong. But they rather suck down bottles of boozy swill, as the tiny thing stopped crying, stopped because it-she- knew they wouldn't help her. ~~I WAS HUNGRY. Please mommy, please daddy I'm sorry. I was hungry please don't sell me. Please. PLEASE. I'm sorry, I'll be good, I'll be good and not eat.~~ He would have had HER torture them to death, let them starve, let them die utterly weak and helpless. Showing her that they were worthless, showing her they never loved her, that her love for them was nothing but the false instinct of life. 

But then he was going to take her, make every portion of her body sensitive with the mix of bacta and- he couldn't. He couldn't make himself take her. She was so disgustingly pure, that it might kill him. Kill him to rip off that light from her. She was nearly naked behind him. ~~-It's not like he'd even think about my body with anything but disgust._~~ Inside of her head, deep down the part of her that was ingrained from Jakku, -big-healthy-male-protector-good mate?-protect child?- it had drawn him to turn and stare at her, maybe she did find him attractive. There really was only one way to tell for sure. But when she slapped him, oh, he was most definitely going to put her in her place. ~~-OH GOD I can't find him attractive. I have to wait for HIM (The image from when he had found her a shadow creature barely human.)-~~ It was enough, he was going to take her, press her into it, make her know that person from her dream WAS him, that she had been waiting for him. He had INVESTED in her, the mix of pride of being wanted of someone anyone at all wanting her at all. No matter what way it was. 

"I'm not a rebel!" she screamed, so desperate because she had seen rebels only as dead things. OH YES. Rebels were only DEAD THINGS. He took her, and when he touched her, when he touched her, giving her pleasure. Intending to make it shocking, to make it hated, but she didn't hate it. She ran towards it. (Little Rey trying not to breath deeply because of the punch from Unkar that had left her with a cracked rib. Eating the ill gotten portion, she wasn't going to let a little thing like pain stop her. SHE NEEDED IT.) Her mind fused the two things, of her painful success of stealing food, and the rapine he subjected her to. 

"OH YOU PURE PERFECT LITTLE GIRL." he kissed her shoulder, the guilt of what he did gone. She didn't hate him, she didn't despise what he did. The tiny voice in her head, that sounded like Luke's, tried to speak up but she was too dazed as he took her to the medical droid. He should have made it do the deed of cleaning her. But she didn't resist as he touched her, as he cleaned her. Soothing the little guilty voice in his head when she didn't resist. ~~-Wait? What? I'm getting... what? I don't have to do this? I... what?-~~

That kept him taking care of her, and when he had carried her to his rooms, naked with no ounce of shame stemming from her, he had to get her covered. If she wasn't he might take her again. She is MINE. - ~~Breathe, if that is the worst then you can take it~~ \- MINE. He quickly went over dinner, Rey had never used her credienals to get better food. Instead focusing on the cheapest, it was a bit of a shock how utterly FRUGAL she was. Usually her type once given credits would do frivolous things. She only used a water shower as a sense of luxury. He could ravage her mind, but he knew why. It was her belief that if she did do that, then she could be seen as a rebel. "OH you poor sweet pure thing.'' He made sure that the most luxurious thing was ordered, taking care for his own tastes as well. "you deserve to be worshiped" he told her. She did, the still pure, still bright speck in the Force. 

How she felt flattered at it, even /YOU RAPED HER/ she started to go against it, fight, flee from the emotion, but then the droid arrived with the smell of the food. She forgot to fight, giving into the emotion of pride as he revealed the meal. Her feeling was avaricious, of pure want that she wouldn't ever do herself. "OH?! OH. She needs someone to TEACH her to be /you HURT her/ this." She allowed him to pull her onto his lap, he wanted to savor her, a edge of doubt etching into him. She did look so good in his shirt, in his clothes, his mark of ownership. She hunched, then gave up, - ~~its not like anyone cared about it, no one came to save me, just accept it-~~

He soothed her, gently touching her as she relaxed against him watching as he instructed the proper manners for eating, he could hear her stomach growling as her irritation grew. "I'M HUNGRY." she snapped. Then there was fear as he looked to her, 'I'm hungry, please' the little Rey had said. He smiled to her, and quickly held up a small portion of the steak to her. She was afraid for a single moment, afraid of that memory coming back. Of being left as a slave of being sold off as nothing. Luke's voice came into her venerable head, /he RAPED you Rey. You need to get out, you CAN, you CAN ESCAPE you can run. I can't help you THERE/ he watched as her tongue came out and licked the juices of the meat. 

~~_SHUT UP AND DIE_~~ She told it. ~~_KRIFF if this is what I have to face to be taken care of then FUCK, I'm game. I can take it._~~ She accepted him feeding her, and he most definitely didn't feed her the greens. Knowing she despised them, knowing that her whole life had been spent eating the green algae portions from Jakku. She was a little dubious of the potato mash, it looked like all the trooper meals at first glance. But she ate it, and enjoyed the taste. Relaxing further to him feeling full, no longer almost starving herself. "GOOD GIRL." he praised, her mind silent and happy. Her hand rose up, stalling him for a moment as she threaded her hand through his hair. Watching the familiar looking throat she had seen in her dream. But she didn't exactly acknowledge that just yet, it was too deep down in her head to see. He savored the animal feeling, closing his eyes for a moment /YOU RAPED HER/ it felt good, and simple. "Dessert?" he questioned, her eyes went wide, and then looked down at the lava cakes. 

~~_FUCK THE HELL YES._~~ /REY please listen to me. PLEASE. There is hope!/ she ignored it. Letting him take her then limp body, her mind and body exhausted to her rooms. She grabbed him, hand squeezing onto his wrist. She let something go, ~~_Please, please I don't want to be alone anymore. I have to be dead, but if I'm not then kriff, stay. STAY. Please, I don't care what you are. PLEASE._~~ There was the sense from before the complicated monster/protector/praiser/caretaker emotion flickering in her mind. He chuckled, the guilt inside of him gone, 'oh you poor sweet little girl, I am going to RAVAGE you' he undressed himself, and then curled around her. 'YOU ARE MINE.' she shuddered. 

/Rey, please, please, I can help you./ Luke's voice whispered. She settled her back into his chest, his hand going around her waist. She tensed for a moment but then relaxed, the utterly unknown, but yet so craved for, so utterly craved for she would reach out to ANYTHING /MONSTER/ to sate it. He stated it, ravaging into her head and mind as she fell into sleep. ONLY ME. YOU ARE MINE. MINE. Rey slept under him, blissfully unware of his attack, of his hotwiring of her mind. 

Later, it felt like years, she stared down at his length, swallowing nervously. 'You will do it.' he commanded. She nodded, feeling grateful, too nervous to anxious and unknowing to acknowledge the want inside of her. Her fingers lightly touched the member, sending thrills of pleasure into him. She didn't go further, fingers just barely working the tip, spreading the pre-cum on them. He grabbed her wrists, yanking them to him and forcing her to touch him more. He fucked into her hands, he went further pulling her head down, as he was about to cum, and pushed the tip into her mouth. "SWALLOW." he commanded, she let out a sob, but did so, taking as much of his cum as she could manage. The spend dribbling down with her spit. It was alluring, so much so he concentrated. Keeping her wrists trapped on his member, as he used the force in a more delicate, but indelicate use. He had practiced, on himself, making it almost second nature as he used it like a ghostly hand to touch her. Guiding her to wipe up the spend, licking up his twitching shaft. She moaned, whimpering as he did so. "AH, yes... please." she begged, he let go of her hands, but she continued touching him, slowly milking out the rest of it, and then gave a whine as she came. 

"GENERAL." She hissed and stared back to Snoke. "I suggest leaving them just enough room to THINK they have a way to destroy this base." Snoke regarded her. "I can make it so that the flaw in StarKiller can only minutely damage the base. Its not that hard, a few redundant shields, and so on. But we must make them THINK they have a chance. They will send their best soldiers and we will be able to kill them all." 

"See to it." Snoke told her, she bowed her head, leaving him, and went back to HIM. 

"He doesn't suspect." She told him, he nodded to her. "I believe Luke will be there with the attack team." 

Luke cut him down, the saber blade slicing into his skin at the face. There was the utter betrayal, the utter sense that he was nothing now. "BASTARD." Rey screamed, she threw her hand out, blasting the old man back away. The energy of her rage cracking into the ground splitting it violently. Shaking the entire planet with it. She awful. She was beautiful. She was a goddess of black rage. 

"REY I can help you. There is still light inside of you." Luke told her. She grimaced, calling the old blue saber to her hands and lighting it. Luke looked shocked as she glared to him, world shivering as she lashed out. "You're selling yourself for a pair of pretty eyes!" 

"SOLD. And those eyes are YOUR KRIFFING NEPHEWS." Luke backed away, pupils wide as Rey judged the sudden distance. She could make it, Luke took a look to him, for a moment sadness filling him, before he fled. Rey didn't try to follow, she shut the saber off, quickly going to his side. "I've got you master." she told him softly. She pulled out her beacon activating it, the force calming around her. "I've got you." she soothed as he faded down. 

Rey sobbed. "Its just not fair!" she told him. "Why ISN'T he allowing you proper treatment?!" Khol started to leak around her eyes and cheeks. He felt a hiss of pain, of lingering memories of child's faces streaked with soot begging him to just stop. "I HATE SNOKE." She took his hand as he recovered himself, and placed it on her lower stomach holding it there. "They... gave me an exam..." he felt it then, the hot blast of life there. "Master? I don't want your baby to get hurt like HE hurt you." he knew she wasn't talking about Luke. His heart beat a sick almost scared rhythm. "Master... what is a leader to a KING? To an Emperor." 

"You, devious little rebel whore." he snapped to her and got her wonderful frown. She knew the khol would stroke something dark inside of him, soothing that dark memory. HIS. She grimaced, wiping at her smudged face. "WHERE did you get that?" he demanded darkly. She sniffed and smiled. 

"IT took me a week to find. I had to go to a FETISH shop on cantonica to buy it. They don't do shipped orders." so that is where she went requesting to leave. There was a chance, a single shred of doubt but she had come back to him. Embracing him, and- he sat up and leveled a glare down at her as she cowed into her seat. 

"A fetish shop? You bad girl, you didn't tell me you went THERE without my permission." 

"But... but I wanted it to be a surprise!" she defended, weakly. 

"You still left," he accused back, pain lessened on his face. She hunched protectively into herself. "What am I going to do to you?" he asked, more gentle more coaxing. He could see her mind go through a few things. Settling on a favorite of his. "Such a good girl." he praised making her wither down into her seat. "What is a King to a goddess." he whispered to her and she shivered. Sitting up and kissing his lips, there was a hiss of pain, but he ignored it. It was pain, and whatever mourning he could make over his looks what immaterial when he had his woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word of the day is (REN) EMPEROR.


End file.
